galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenwater culture
The Greenwater culture is largely inspired by that of the Vaikan, though it has been influenced by numerous other alien cultures. Greenwater culture is mostly practiced by the Confederacy of Greenwater, the demonym of which is Krarian. Gender roles Males and females in Krarian society have different roles. Females actually have higher social status than males, as cultural values encourage the treatment of women as royalty. As a result, early Vaikan societies were matriarchal. In Krarian culture, this value still holds today. Political positions held by females greatly outnumber that of males. Jobs hold a specific set of physical or mental requirements and do not differ between genders. Due to the natural diversity of Vaikan, gender roles still overlap from time to time with occasional female military leaders or male political leaders. Slaves Slaves and indentured servants are considered far cheaper than robots, because Vaikan can naturally generate electricity. Slaves are evaluated for their skills and abilities, and if they are not a Vaikan, then other species that can generate electricity such as Kr'aszazz are a common alternative. Slaves are also considered property and a guaranteed right. Abducting others to make them slaves is illegal, though it is not strictly enforced. Despite this, numerous Krarians are actually willing to work as indentured servants because they do not have to look after themselves. Fashion The clothing style often varies from region to region and even planet to planet. However, the casual dress many Vaikan have is most often a wool tunic with leather boots. Green and brown tend to be the most popular of colors. Food Krarian meals tend to be served in generous, elaborate amounts. The food itself is considered an art form with many stylistic traits incorporated into the design. For example, even simple cakes can be sculpted into various shapes. For drinks, alcoholic beverages are rather surprisingly the norm. Wine is considered the standard drink to have with a meal, though Vaikan over the age of 70 will often substitute it for mead or rum. The Vaikan have built-in special mechanisms that allow them to resist alcohol poisoning making such drinks safe even in excess. However, children under age 70 have not developed such mechanisms except towards wine, which makes mead and rum illegal for anyone under the age of 70. Of course, if wine is unavailable, water is used instead. Meals Most Krarians generally have six meals per day. Wine tends to be a common drink served with all meals, including breakfast. Out of all meals, the evening meal tends to be the most elaborate. When it comes to food, females are given priority given their higher status. Traditionally, males are responsible for cooking, presenting and cleaning up meals. Surprise Dinners Egg laying is an intensive task for the female as she requires vast amounts of nutrients to produce a healthy egg. One popular tradition to preparing a Vaikan for egg laying is in the form an enormous meal, served shortly after an egg begins to develop within the female. It is tradition that the male enlists the help of others to create an elaborate dinner for the female, an event that can take days of planning. Most importantly, the meal must be a surprise, and the meal itself must be rich in nutrients, and must be tasty enough for it to be enjoyable. Upon presentation of the meal, the female must gorge herself, consuming enough food until she cannot eat any more. Even if the female is not in the process of producing an egg, some Vaikan will offer the massive dinner as a sign of affection during dates. Unsurprisingly, such an act is controversial, given the high poverty rate of the area. Nonetheless, these dinners still happen among the wealthy and upper class. Category:Societies Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Cultures